Lassiet: Truth or Dare
by Room217
Summary: Oneshot. Juliet is undercover with a college street group when Lassiter walks in on a very college version of Truth or Dare. LASSIET, you have been warned, I mean it's in the title so only read it if you want.


_I do not own Psych_

 **AN:** _I make up Lassiet stories constantly but have never really taken up writing them down, I have no clue how this will turn out or if anyone will even read it since I know the fan-fiction part of the Psych fandom is kind of dying out but if you like it let me know and I'll write more_

 **Summary:** Setting is around season 2-3 when Lassiter is still hesitant for Juliet to be put lead on a case and Juliet is undercover with a college street group when Carlton accidentally intrudes on a very college version of truth or dare.

Juliet O'Hara aka Samantha Thorton walked out of the warehouse where the groupies from her undercover op were hanging.

"Carlton what are you doing here? You're going to blow my cover."

Carlton approaches her from around the corner of the building looking concerned. "O'Hara, don't worry, I won't blow your cover. I was told to report down here to keep an eye on this group you're with, there has been more suspicious behavior regarding the Robert they were involved in and the chief wants to make sure you have backup."

Juliet sighed, "I seriously doubt the chief would send backup because she's worried, why are you really here?"

"Ok, so maybe I was concerned, no big deal, I won't blow your cover." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Hey Sam! Who is that?" One of the college guys yelled after her as he approached their conversation.

"See what you did!" Juliet whispered to Lassiter.

 _Great, now Carlton's got to play a part that doesn't even exist, nice going partner._

"Um, this is my… my boyfriend,… James."

The groupie looked at her suspiciously but accepted the cover. "Uh, nice to meet you bro. You should come play this kick ass game of truth or dare we got going inside."

Carlton looked at Juliet hesitantly when she said quickly, "sure! He'd be happy to join, we got a good round going."

As they walked toward the entrance to the warehouse she whispered to Lassiter, "ok, you have no backstory, you'll be forced to pick dare unless you can make something up." He looked at her is terror as they approached the group

 _Crap, what have I gotten myself into?_

As they joined the ongoing game Lassiter began to realize how very 'college kid' their version was and became very anxious to get the hell out of there. Meanwhile, Juliet was sending hi silent messages to stay calm and try to fit in.

There were several turns taken before one of the girls in the group decided to test the waters with their new player and challenge Carlton.

"Um, James right?" The girl gestures to Lassiter.

Carlton, with a shocked expression, glanced at Juliet and then tried to play along.

"Uh yeah?"

The girl went on to challenge Lassiter, "Truth or Dare?"

With another glance at Juliet, who gave him a nudge to answer, he hesitated, "…I guess dare."

The girl thought for a minute looking back and forth between Carlton and Juliet, who both looked equally terrified. "I dare you… to… kiss your girlfriend!" She exclaimed.

The statement shocked both Carlton and Juliet but didn't make it out there long enough to have the rest of the group complaining. "Hey that's no good dare, they're dating, I'm sure they kiss all the time." "Yeah better one would be to make out for, oh let's say a minute and a half."

Juliet looked at Carlton in shock, as he did the same.

The girl agreed to change the dare, "yeah you got me, that's definitely a better one!"

After a few seconds of hesitation the girl urged them to do it, "come on, we're all friends here, just kiss her!"

Juliet nudged Carlton and whispered, "we have to do it."

Carlton turned to face Juliet, still with shock in his eyes and slowly placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward. Her initial reaction was shock, but it didn't take her two seconds before she lost all thought and returned the kiss. They continued exploring each other for the first time, neither of them remembering where they were, just lost in the fact that they were kissing. Neither held anything back, as Carlton began pulling Juliet into his lap and Juliet's hands went from beside her on the floor, up his chest and into his soft hair.

Eventually they both heard a click and someone calling, "time!"

They pulled back slowly and looked at each other in shock. Eventually managing to resume their previous positions and continue playing the game.

Lucky for them the game didn't last much longer before people started leaving and Juliet pulled Carlton out of there as quick as possible with some lame excuse about a test the next day.

Outside they both got in the crown Vic and rode in silence until Juliet asked where they were going.

Carlton responded, "well I figured I'd take you back to your car at the station." She replied with a small "ok" and continued to ride in silence.

When they arrived at the station Carlton parked next to Juliet's green big and neither of them made any move to get out of the car.

Both of their minds racing and replaying what just happened.

Eventually Juliet broke the silence, "Well we have to talk about it."

"No we don't."

She sighed. "Come on Carlton, we can't just pretend we didn't both come very close to going off to find a private room back there."

"Jul- O'Hara, we had no choice but to kiss! You said yourself that I should take the dare!" He looked over at her with a hint of annoyance in his features.

She looked back at him with disbelief. "So you're telling me you didn't feel anything? That if I were to kiss you again, right here, you wouldn't feel anything?"

This threw him off and left him speechless.

"Carlton, say something!"

The next think Juliet knows, Carlton has pulled her on top of him and is kissing her with everything he can give. They stay like this until air is mutually needed.

Breathless he replies, "Did that answer your question?"

She shoots back with "not really" but laughs and kisses him again.

 **AN:** _I would love any writing tips on how to write thoughts or just how to format people talking in general, things sound great in my head but I'm not used to writing them down. Please leave comments. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
